I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending page messages in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
An access terminal (e.g., a cellular phone) in a wireless communication system may operate in one of several states, such as “active” and “idle”, at any given moment. In the active state, the access terminal may actively exchange data with one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs), e.g., for a voice and/or data call. In the idle state, the access terminal may monitor for messages applicable to the terminal. Such messages may include page messages that alert the access terminal to the presence of incoming call or overhead messages that carry system and other information for the terminal.
In the idle state, the access terminal continues to consume power to sustain circuitry used to receive messages. The access terminal may be portable and powered by an internal battery. Power consumption by the access terminal in the idle state decreases the available battery power, which then shortens the standby time between battery recharges and the talk time when a call is placed or received. Therefore, it is desirable to send page messages in a manner to reduce power consumption in the idle state and extend standby time for the access terminal.